Bleeding Heart
by Isabelle8888
Summary: ( Co- written with JamiesAngel2008) Jamie moves to Miami to be with her mob boss father. In Miami, she will experience things she never has.(Complete)
1. Default Chapter

AN: We're doing it again!! Here's our new fic, This very different, we hope you like it and please review.

Story: Bleeding heart

Chapter One: Only the Beginning 

Authors: JamiesAngel2008 & Isabelle8888

~ * ~ * ~

" Are you sure you want to do this?" Jamie's mother, Lena Whitford asked as she watched her daughter pack her suitcase.

" Yes, mom. I'm sure. You have to stop worrying." Jamie said as she closed her last suitcase and placed it next to the other's.

" You know what kind of life your father lives. How can you expect me not to worry." Lena said as she began to pace the room.

Lena and Jamie's father divorced when Jamie was 11. Before the divorce was finale , Lena packed up everything and moved to Beaufort NC.

Lena could never handle her ex-husband's life, she stuck it out as much as she could, but the endless night's and the worrying if he was gonna make it home that night, became to much, she left.

" Mom, I'm 23, I can take care of my self. Since the divorce, I've seen dad, twice a year. I want to spend time with him, it's nothing against you or Rick." Jamie explained as she watched her mother pace the room, from the edge of the bed.

Rick Whitford id Lena's husband. When Lena and Jamie first moved to Beaufort, Rick was their neighbor, he lived alone, one thing lead to another, Lena and Rick fell in love and have been together ever since.

" Oh sweetie, I know." Lena said as she stopped pacing and sat next to Jamie on the edge of the bed. " I just love you so much, and the thought of something happening…."

" Mom. I'll be alright. I'll call you when I land. I love you too." Jamie explained as she gave her mother a hug and then grabbed her bags.

Landon carter, 23, has lived in Miami all his life with his parents and younger brother, Max Carter. Landon has always been the out cast of his family, they always put him down and on a daily bases told him " Why don't you be more like your brother." His response was " I'd rather die, then be like that fucking bitch."

Landon's way of getting back at his parents, was lashing out. He got into fights at school almost every day. His teen years were spent in and out of juvenile detention. When everyone turned their backs on Landon. Hegbert Miller Sullivan gave him a chance.

Hegbert Miller Sullivan, everyone calls him Miller, call him by his first name and he'll knock your teeth out. Miller was raised in the streets of Miami, when he was older, he owned the streets and still does. Miller is the most feared mob boss of Miami, you never want to get on his bad side.

After Lena left with Jamie, Miller married his long time mistress, till this day Lena never knew he was cheating with Blair Newton, Blair is only a couple of years older then Jamie. She is also the biggest bitch you will ever come across.

At 18, Landon started working for Miller, now Landon is his right hand man/enforcer. Any time Miller wants something done right, he calls Landon.

" Hey, boss." Landon said as he walked into miller's office and took a seat.

" I don't know if you remember meeting my daughter Jamie. She's coming to live with me for awhile. I don't want anything happening to her, I want you to make sure she's safe at all times. I'm trusting you with her life Carter." Miller explained as he sat back in his over sized office chair.

Carter, what everyone calls Landon. Since grad school Landon has all ways been called his last name. Through the years it stayed with him, no one calls him Landon.

" She'll be safe." Landon promised.

" She should be here within the next half hour. I want you to pick her up at the airport and take her to my penthouse." Miller ordered.

" Alright." Landon said.

~ Miami international airport ( MIA) ~ 

After Jamie grabbed her bags, she went outside to catch a cab, but then she saw that wasn't needed. Before her, who she remembers well from the times she visited her father, stood Landon carter. Wearing a pair of black jeans with a black belt, with a blue t-short, finished off with a thick black watch and two black leather bands on the other hand. He's changed some, a lot since the last time she saw him, now he has a goatee, that in her eyes, fits him very well.

" Are you gonna stare at me all day or are you gonna come on?" Landon asked, as he looked her up and down, she had on a pair of blue low rider jeans with a white tank top, he could see the outline of her black bra, very much to his liking.

" I wasn't staring." Jamie said as Landon took her bags and put them in the truck of the car.

" It's okay, you don't want to admit it, you think I'm hot, I don't blame you." Landon said as he walked to the other side of the car.

" Oh get bent." Jamie said as she got in the passengers side.

They rode in silence, Jamie stared out the window and watched the palm trees and different colored houses pass by.

" Why are you so quit?" Landon asked as he glanced over at jamie.

" You expect me to talk to you? About what?" Jamie asked as she turned and faced Landon.

" Are you still a virgin?" Landon asked as they stopped at a red light. He looked deep into her eyes, she is in complete shock.

" Excuse me? Where do you get off?" Jamie asked as she turned and looked out the window, trying to hide her rosy cheeks.

" I get off quit a lot, thank you. You wanted something to talk about and that's what came to mind." Landon explained as the light turned green, he drove off.

" You know what, let's just not talk, ok?" Jamie asked as she continued to look out the window.

" That's fine with me, we're here." Landon said as she turned into the PH garage. After he parked the car, Landon took Jamie's bags up to Miller's PH. Miller owns the building. There's only two penthouse's and across the hall in Landon's.

Landon walked up to Miller's PH, Jamie walked in front of him, he caught himself checking out her ass. He opened the door, Jamie walked in. Landon set her bags down on the side of the sofa.

" A lot has changed." Jamie quietly said as she took a look around. Miller has lived in this Ph, since Lena left.

" Blair, redecorated a lot." Landon said as he watched Jamie scan the room, he sat on the sofa.

" Oh, Yes, Blair. Where is she?" Jamie asked.

" Shopping."

" I should have guessed." Jamie said as she looked at the photos on that mantel. " You know, you can go." Jamie said as she turned from the mantel and faced Landon.

" Sorry. Your stuck with me till your father gets here." Landon said.

"Isn't there some where you have to be? Don't you want to go home or something?" Jamie asked with an attitude.

" I live across the hall." Landon said as he stood from the sofa and walked closer to Jamie.

" Great." Jamie mumbled as she turned away from Landon, again.

" We've meet a couple of times. And since the airport, you've been acting like I'm such a bother. Why don't you like me?" Landon asked as he leaned against the wall.

" I never said I don't like you." Jamie said as she looked at Landon.

" Your sure acting like it." Landon said as he walked a little bit closer.

" You pissed me off." Jamie said with a weak smile.

" How?" Landon asked as he looked her up and down slowly.

" Your question. I didn't like it." Jamie explained.

" Why? It was a simple question and you haven't answered it." Landon said as he walked closer.

" I don't owe you anything. It's none of your business." Jamie said as she began to walked pass Landon but he stopped her. 

Landon grabbed Jamie by the wrist and pulled her towards him. Jamie's back leaned against his chest. With one hand holding her wrist, Landon held her other wrist as he had his arm around her waist.

Jamie's heart is racing, she couldn't get away from him.

" Let… me… go." Jamie whispered.

Landon lowed his head till his lips met her ear, he whispered. " I was right, your still a virgin." Then he let he go, when he heard a key in the lock of the door.

" Hey, sweetie, how was your flight?" Miller asked as he closed the front door.

" Um…" Jamie is at a lost of words.

" I'm gonna go, give you too sometime alone. Jamie, I'll see you around." Landon said as he gave her such a look, her heart began to beat faster, Miller didn't see any of this. " I'll see you guys later." Landon said before he closed the door.

**** What did you think of that!? Please review, we know this is very, VERY different, but that's a good thing. Please review, PLEASE!!****

Thanks,

JamiesAngel2008

&

Isabelle8888


	2. His Touch

Story: Bleeding Heart  
  
Chapter Two: His Touch  
  
Authors: JamiesAngel2008 & Isabelle8888  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So Jamie how was the flight?" Miller asked.  
  
"It was great!" Jamie said still looking around the penthouse.  
  
"That's nice to hear, ," Miller said.  
  
"Umm do you mind if I go sight seeing I'll unpack a little later," Jamie said moving the suitcases she could carry.  
  
"You can go but Carter is going with you, he'll be like your bodyguard," Miller said lighting a cigarette.  
  
Jamie's heart began to beat yet again. "What?" Jamie asked looking at her father.  
  
"I don't want any of my enemies, rivals, whatever you want to call them hurting you. Carter is a good man, he may not know you or like you, but he'd take a bullet, knife, or whatever for you," Miller said forcefully.  
  
"This is going to be fun," Jamie mumbled.  
  
"I'm gonna have to go out on some business tonight but Blair should be home," Miller said walking back to his little office.  
  
"Oh yippy, I get to spend the evening with the bitch!" Jamie said to herself.  
  
She walked out to the hall and stared at Landon's door, she didn't know if she wanted to spend the day with him, especially after their little encounter. How dare he ask her that question? It was none of his business.  
  
Suddenly Landon's door swung open. Jamie let out a gasp of surprise. "How's it going?" He asked grinning.  
  
"You're not funny even if you find yourself to be," Jamie said walking down the steps to the front door.  
  
"So it's like that?" He asked walking right behind her.  
  
"Yes it's like that," Jamie replied coolly.  
  
Landon grabbed her wrist like he had earlier and pushed her against the door. "Do I make you nervous?" He whispered stroking her cheek.  
  
"Let go of me," Jamie said as she pushed Landon off her and walked out the front door.  
  
"So I guess I do make you nervous," Landon replied.  
  
"No I just don't like you touching me." Jamie shot back.  
  
"So why don't you like me?" He asked walking beside her.  
  
"I still never said that Landon," She said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Woah, hold the phone, no one calls me that, the name is Carter," He corrected.  
  
Jamie chuckled. "What if I don't want to call you that?" She challenged.  
  
"I just might have to kill you," Landon replied.  
  
"Yeah you'd kill your boss's daughter," Jamie said as Landon walked to the car.  
  
"Let's walk," Jamie said as she kept walking.  
  
"You wanna walk with me huh? See I knew it you like me but you don't wanna admit to it," Landon said with a smirk.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Landon," She said walking ahead.  
  
He cringed at the mention of that hated name. "It's Carter," He said with a bit of edge in his voice.  
  
"I'm not going to call you Carter," Jamie replied.  
  
Landon walked about four steps behind Jamie thinking to himself. An idea popped in his head and he smiled evilly. He grabbed Jamie by the waist and turned her around.  
  
"I'm going to call you Yuna, why, because you remind me of her out a videogame....sounds weird I know, you're sexy yet so innocent.......you can kick the shit out of someone if they pushed you to it, but you still respect them," He said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Get off me," She said pushing him back.  
  
Landon started staring at her chest. "What are you doing?" Jamie asked annoyed.  
  
"Well I'm tryin' to determine your bra size," Landon said tilting his head.  
  
"You're such a pervert!" Jamie exclaimed.  
  
"Stand still," Landon said stopping her. Jamie froze, her heart was beating so hard she could have sworn she heard it at that moment.  
  
Landon then reached a hand forward to grab but Jamie stopped him. "Don't get all excited," She stated with a weak voice.  
  
"I really scare you, don't I?" He asked looking into her eyes.  
  
Jamie looked him back in his eyes, she didn't know what to say to him. 'Am I scared of him?' She asked her self.  
  
"No one like you could ever scare me, I just don't like you touching me, and if you keep it up I may just have to kick your ass." Jamie said throwing him her tough girl act.  
  
"Why don't you like it, haven't you ever been touched like that," He asked still looking into her eyes.  
  
Jamie looked away from him. "L-let's head back," Jamie said heading back the way they came.  
  
Landon chuckled, shook his head, and followed her back to the PH.  
  
*******Please review let us know what you think. We got tons of feedback last chapter....keep it up guys!!  
  
JamiesAngel2008  
  
&  
  
Isabelle8888 


	3. The truth is in the dreams

Story: Bleeding Heart

Chapter: The truth is in the dreams.

Authors: JamisAngel2008 and Isabelle

~ * ~ * ~

Jamie and Landon walked in the penthouse to find Blair sitting on the sofa, filings her nails, as she does often.

" Jamie, your father told me your in town, how nice." Blair said as she stood and gave Jamie a hug. " So who's the lucky man?" Blair asked as she let Jamie go.

" There is no man." Jamie said as she sat on the sofa.

" Why?" Blair asked as she sat in to sofa across from Jamie.

" Because, I don't need a man and I'm busy." Jamie explained.

" That's a shame, your just wasting your body. You need to find your self a good man." Blair said as she began too file her nails again.

" That's sexism. There's more to woman then her body. And when the time is right, I'll find the right guy." Jamie said with confidence.

" Yeah. Okay. Whatever. I have to go meet the girls, see you guys later." Blair said as she walks towards the door. " Tell your father, I'm out and Landon behave." Blair said before she left.

" Aren't I always!" Landon calls out, with a smile.

" What's she mean by that?" Jamie asked.

" Nothing." Landon answers.

" I'm hoping it doesn't mean you use to touch her in ways you shouldn't." Jamie said as she crosses her arms.

" Blair? I don't think so. One, she's married and to my boss and second, she's not my type." Landon explained.

" Am I am?" Jamie asked as she tried to understand him, which is not easy.

" Am what? Mt type?" Landon asked, Jamie nodded yes. " Hell yeah."

" Well your not my type, so leave me alone." Jamie says as she walked to the kitchen, Landon followed her.

" I find that hard to believe, because your attracted to me." Landon said as he leaned against the counter.

" Excuse me? I am…. I am not attracted to you." Jamie scoffed.

" Denial."

" Believe what you want, what I said is the truth." Jamie said as she sees the smirk on his face, it drives her crazy.  


" Denial." Landon said as he stopped smiling and looked in her eyes.

" Whatever." Jamie mumbles.

Landon went and sat back on the sofa.

" You know what? Your annoying. I don't like you, I don't know why my father is putting me through this horror, but he is, so just do your job and leave me alone, for the last time!" Jamie yells from the kitchen as she looked at him.

" Hit a nerve. Didn't I ?" Landon asked with a slight smile, his cockiness makes her want to puke.

" So what's the plan, everywhere I go, you have to go?" Jamie asked changing the subject.

" Yup."

" Well, I'm not going anywhere, so you can leave. I'm gonna take a nap, there's no need for you to be here." Jamie explains as she walked to the front door and opens it.

" Fine, have it your way." Landon said as he walked towards her then stopped. " But I'll be back." He whispered in her ear before he left. When he left she closes the door.

" Damn him." Jamie said as she walks upstairs.

Landon walks into his living and decided to follow in Jamie's steps and take a nap on the sofa. He laid back and fell straight to sleep, he was tried from all

That walking.

~ Dream~

" Hey." Jamie said as she walked into Landon's living room.

" What are you doing here?" Landon asked as he closes his front door.

" I came to see you." Jamie said as she leans against the sofa.

" Really?" Landon asked as he walks closer to her.

" Yeah." Jamie said as she leans in and kisses him on the lips, he returns her kiss and places his hands over her hips.

" Follow me." Landon said as he grabs her hand and leads her upstairs.

Landon closes the door and Jamie lays back on the bed.

" So what next?" Jamie asked as she removes her black tank top revealing her black lace bra.

Landon stairs at her for a moment before he makes his way to the bed, he is slightly over her as they kiss. 

The kiss grew more passionate, more steamy. 

Jamie pulled his t-shirt over his head, then he began to plant kisses all over he neck, as he did, Jamie ran her hands up and down his back.

Landon made his way back to her mouth as they kissed, he began to un-button her blue jeans. She follows in his steps and un-buttons his.

After both pair of jeans are on the ground. They continue to kiss, Landon runs his hand over her panty line, causing her to want more.

They both want each other, like nothing before. Seconds later, they are both naked, and moaning in pleasure.

" Landon, I want you." Jamie said as she runs her fingers through his hair.

" I know." Landon said as he looks into her eyes before he slowly enters her, she clinches her teeth as she feels him inside her. Their bodies act like one, they move with each others.

As she wraps her legs around his waist to push him farther inside her, he begins to kiss her neck.

~ End of dream~

Jamie couldn't seem to sleep, so she decided to watch TV. 

Landon stayed asleep with his dream, for the rest of the day.

***** What did you think???? Please review!!! *****

Isabelle's AN: I wrote the dream, if you read my other fics, In Heart of Innocence, is was small part. In this chapter, the sex scene was more graphic. What did you think?? Was it too much?

Thanks,

JamiesAngel2008

&

Isabelle


	4. True You

Story: Bleeding Heart  
  
Chapter: True You  
  
Authors: JamiesAngel2008 & Isabelle  
  
-  
  
"Carter get up!" Miller commanded slamming the door.  
  
"What's up?" Landon asked realizing he was dreaming about Jamie.  
  
"I need you to take care of someone for me. His name is Monty; don't ask questions just do it okay?" Miller asked walking back out the door.  
  
"Yeah whatever," Landon said grabbing his gun.  
  
Landon walked out of the building and towards the hot new bar on Adam's street. He walked into the door and skimmed the crowd; Landon knew what group the guy was from so he was looking to see if there were any other group members to jump him later.  
  
Once it was clear that there were no other group members there or that were able to see straight he went to locate Monty. "Hey any of you heard of Monty?" He asked a group of drunken men playing poker.  
  
"I'd be him," one of the men replied standing up.  
  
"I need to have a word with you," Landon said dragging him away from the big crowd.  
  
They made there way outside towards the back ally to the bar. "Hey man what do you want anyway?" He asked grabbing Landon by the shoulder.  
  
"Hey don't touch me," Landon commanded throwing his arm off his shoulder.  
  
"Tell me what the hell you want and nothing bad will happen," Monty threatened.  
  
Landon let out a dry laugh. This poor fool, he didn't know he was about to meet his fate in just seconds. "Know a Miller Sullivan?" Landon asked with an evil grin.  
  
"Oh that old bastard, what the hell does he want, I'll kick his ass again if I have to," Monty said laughing.  
  
Landon laughed right along with him as if they were sharing a little joke. Then without warning Landon punched Monty causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
"Hey I don't want any trouble," the man said standing back up.  
  
"Well you just said you'd kick Miller's ass, what's wrong with kickin' mine?" He asked punching him again.  
  
After his fist came in contact with Monty's nose, blood spewed from it. Landon picked him up off the ground again and punched him once more.  
  
Monty was now huddled in a corner his eyes wide with horror. Landon was done playing; he pulled his gun out and aimed it at his head. "Please don't shoot me, I got a wife at home," he blubbered.  
  
"Well Monty ol' pal, where's your ring?" Landon asked holding up his left hand.  
  
"I-i-in my pocket," He said digging it out.  
  
"What kind of a husband are you?" Landon shouted. "You hide away your ring like you're ashamed!"  
  
"N-no I didn't want to lose it," Monty insisted.  
  
"Maybe you didn't want the girl you pick up tonight to know you have a wife waiting for you," Landon whispered pointing the gun at his head.  
  
"No," Monty said closing his eyes.  
  
"You make me sick," Landon said pulling the trigger.  
  
Landon quickly put his gun in the waist band of his jeans and fled leaving nothing but a dead Monty.  
  
-  
  
It was the next day and Jamie woke up, she realized that she had slept later than she had planned the clock read about twelve thirty. "Man I was tired," She said walking out of her room and down the stairs.  
  
When she got into the kitchen she saw her dad and Landon talking. As she made her way to the fridge she saw Landon's eyes following her. She looked over at him and stopped walking.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked putting a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
Landon's eyes wondered down her body, Jamie's eyes followed him. Jamie's face started burning, she was wearing her night close and that wasn't much, an old tank top that revealed half of her stomach and some old short shorts she slept in.  
  
"Um, will you both excuse me," Jamie said clearing her throat. She quickly ran up the stairs and ran into her room. 'I can't believe I did that!!' Jamie's head screamed.  
  
She put on a pair of low ride hip huggers and her light blue tank top. After she was dressed she walked downstairs expecting to see her father and Landon talking but saw only Landon drinking a beer.  
  
He belched loudly and smiled at her. "How's it going Yuna?" He asked.  
  
"Don't call me that," Jamie said flatly.  
  
"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today," Landon said grinning.  
  
"Buzz off Landon, I'm not going anywhere so you can leave," Jamie said walking past him.  
  
"Yes you are, you haven't eaten and either have I, c'mon let's go," He said grabbing her hand.  
  
"I don't want to go anywhere with you, don't you get that?" Jamie asked trying to pull her hand out of his grasp.  
  
Landon turned around and pinned her against the wall. "You want to go with me you know you do, you just don't want to admit it to yourself," Landon whispered with his lips right on her ear.  
  
"Don't hold your breath," Jamie said pushing him off.  
  
"You just wait Yuna, you'll see," Landon said leading her out the door.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say," Jamie said sarcastically.  
  
Jamie and Landon walked down the street in silence, Landon knew Jamie was afraid of him, but he wouldn't dare confront her of it. "So why did you decide to come live with your dad?" Landon asked not being able to think of any questions to get her skin crawling.  
  
"Because I wanted a change and I couldn't stand my stepfather, he treated me like you do when my mother wasn't around," Jamie said not looking at him.  
  
"So he touched you?" Landon asked.  
  
"No he was too shitless to try something like that," Jamie said laughing dryly.  
  
"So I'm your one and only right?" Landon asked with a grin.  
  
"Stuff it Landon," Jamie said still not looking at him.  
  
"Why won't you look at me that annoys the hell outta me!" Landon said grabbing her jaw, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"It annoys you that just one girl isn't hot to get you in her pants or something?" Jamie shouted. "You know what I'll be back, I gotta go to the bathroom," Jamie said running into the nearest store.  
  
Landon sighed and leaned against the building; suddenly two strong arms grabbed him and made him stand up straight. "What the hell?" Landon shouted throwing the arms off him.  
  
"You killed Monty you sick bastard!!" the man shouted.  
  
"What's it to ya?!" He asked looking into his hatful eyes.  
  
Neither one of the men was aware of Jamie's sudden presences.  
  
Landon then grabbed the man by the collar and threw him against the building. "If you spread the word you sad fuck, you'll be next on my list hear me?!" Landon asked slamming the guy's head against the wall.  
  
"Yeah okay just put me down!" he begged not wanting to end up like poor Monty.  
  
Jamie's eyes widened, Landon was this horrible person, thank god she didn't let him get closer. "Landon if you ask me, YOU are the sick fuck," Jamie said running off.  
  
Landon started running after her but realized it was pointless. 'Great Landon, just perfect, you're a genius!' He head screamed. Angrily watched Jamie's body become smaller and smaller as she ran further and further away.  
  
***How did you guys like it? Let us know it means a lot thanks!!**  
  
JamiesAngel2008  
  
&  
  
Isabelle 


	5. It'll happen

AN: Thanks for the great reviews; we're glad so many of you like this fic.  
  
Story: Bleeding Heart.  
  
Chapter: It'll Happen  
  
Author JamiesAngel2008 and Isabelle  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Jamie ran all the way home, she couldn't believe that Landon was capable of something so horrible.   
  
After Jamie made her way home, she closed her self in her room. Jamie had heard what they say about Landon 'He's trouble. He kills for a living. He's mixed in with the drug dealers.' Above all of that a part of Jamie didn't believe he was capable of murder.  
  
Against her wishes, Landon got under her skin. Against her wishes she thinks about him, now she's mad that he isn't a man she could love.  
  
"Why couldn't this be different?" Jamie asked herself.  
  
Landon decided to go for a beer before he went home.  
  
"What will it be?" The bartender asked.  
  
"A corona," Landon said with his head down.  
  
"Down in the dumps huh? That only means one thing, woman trouble." The bartender said as he places the cold beer in front of Landon.  
  
"Isn't it always?" Landon said before he took a long drink of his beer.  
  
He wants Jamie, that's obvious, now he knows there's no chance in hell, she saw his true colors and they scared her.  
  
"Thanks for the beer." Landon said placing a couple of bills on the wooden counter.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Landon walked home, which he hated, before Jamie and her 'walks' came into his life. Landon drove his Harley everywhere he went.  
  
Taking a chance that she might be there, Landon went to Miller's PH.  
  
Landon closed the door quietly behind him, so if Jamie was home, she wouldn't know he was there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked as she sat up from her bed when Landon walked into her room.  
  
"We need to talk." Landon said closing the door, making Jamie really nervous not scared but nervous of what could happen.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." Jamie said.  
  
"You shouldn't have heard or saw what you did, I'm sorry." Landon said, standing in front of her bed with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Sorry? Look I don't want to talk about this; I don't want to see you." Jamie said as she walked towards the door, about to open it so he could leave.  
  
"Wait." Landon said as he put his hand over hers, to stop her from opening the door.  
  
"What?" Jamie said as she pulls her hand from under his.  
  
"Why are you making this so hard? What do I have to do so you're not pissed at me anymore?" Landon said staring deep in to her brown eyes.  
  
"There's nothing you can you, it's who you are." Jamie said, wanting him to go.  
  
"Okay, I'll leave but there's something I have to do first." Landon said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This." Landon said as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, but it didn't end there it couldn't. The kiss grew from soft to hard and passionate.  
  
Landon pinned her between him and the door, she didn't push back, she just let him explore her mouth as she did his. As they kissed, Landon slides his hand under her top and explored her back and then traced the lining of her bra.  
  
"Stop," Jamie said as she push's Landon away from her.  
  
"What?" Landon asked.  
  
"We can't do this, I can't do this. You have to leave." Jamie said.  
  
Landon pinned Jamie against the wall again. "You can't run from this." Landon said as he slid his hand down her jeans and touched her.  
  
"Stop," Jamie moaned, and he did.  
  
"As much as you say you want me to leave, there's something between us and one day it'll happen." Landon said in a low voice inchs from her face. "I'll see you later." Landon said as he left.  
  
"Damn it," Jamie said as she slid to the floor. He was right, there is something between them. She liked his lips over hers, she liked his hand over her breasts, and she loved his hands exploring her.  
  
"What am I going to do now?"  
  
*** We hope you liked that chapter. Please review, we need reviews to continue! *** Thanks, JamiesAngel2008 & Isabelle 


	6. Breathe on me

Story: Bleeding Heart  
  
Chapter: Breathe on me  
  
Authors: JamiesAngel2008 & Isabelle  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jamie tried her best to avoid Landon, but he had to be right there every   
second, it was driving her insane. Landon was always right there, and worse   
he was staring, just like a cat.  
  
"Dad, can I go out tonight, to a club, I've been stuck here for like a week   
doing nothing," Jamie said to her father.  
  
"You know the drill," He said pointing to Landon. "Carter goes with you."  
  
"Daaaad! Please can't I go by myself?" Jamie begged.  
  
"No too many people are after me for you to be out there by yourself,"   
Miller said sternly.  
  
"Fine," Jamie said glaring at Landon.  
  
As Jamie left her father's office Landon was close behind her. "You know you   
like me having to watch you," Landon said with his lips on her ear.  
  
When he spoke in that low sexy voice Jamie got chills. "No I don't you   
should know that by now," Jamie said walking away.  
  
"Remember that kiss, you liked that," Landon said as if challenging her.  
  
"No, no I didn't," Jamie said walking up to her room.  
  
Landon was right behind her. "Why do you lie to me, and yourself?" Landon   
asked.  
  
"I'm NOT lying!" Jamie shouted.  
  
"Then why did you kiss me back?" Landon said with his face only inches away   
from hers.  
  
Jamie looked into his face for a moment then ran into her room and slammed   
the door. Landon walked back down the stairs with a smug smile on his face,   
he got to her, he knew he had.  
  
-  
  
It was a couple hours later and Jamie decided it was time for her to get out   
of the house. Even if Landon had to go with her, she was sick of sitting in   
her room. She walked down the stairs and saw Landon watching TV and drinking   
a beer.  
  
He looked up at her when she walked into the room. "Come on I'm going to   
find something to do out of this house," Jamie said walking out the door.  
  
"Thank god, I was beginning to think you were dull and stayed home all the   
time," Landon said with a grin.  
  
"Landon you should know why I don't go out," Jamie said not looking at him.  
  
She started to walk up the street when Landon stopped her. "No we're not   
walking this time, come on I've got a bike," Landon said leading her to his   
motorcycle.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, I'm not getting on that thing," Jamie said   
with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Don't tell me you're scared," Landon said tossing a helmet to her.  
  
"I'm not scared," Jamie said tossing the helmet back to him.  
  
"Then put this on and lets go, I wont let you fall off if that's what you   
think," Landon said with a chuckle.  
  
"Fine," Jamie said putting the helmet on. She wasn't scared; she just didn't   
want to be so close to Landon. He made her nervous, and strangely it wasn't   
in a bad way.  
  
-  
  
They arrived twenty minutes later. Landon liked the way Jamie clung to him   
around his waist. Truthfully it turned him on. He wished she wasn't so eager   
to let him go.  
  
Jamie walked in the bar with Landon close behind her. "Want something to   
drink?" Landon asked her.  
  
"Please," Jamie replied.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Whatever you're having," Jamie said scanning the crowd.  
  
"Okay I'll be back," Landon said disappearing towards the bar.  
  
Jamie went over by the tables and stood waiting for Landon. She was just   
looking around when a tall not bad looking man came over to her. "Hey, wanna   
dance? I'm Blake" He asked.  
  
"No thanks," Jamie said looking towards the bar to see if she could see   
Landon.  
  
"I think you want to," Blake said.  
  
Jamie looked over at him with an annoyed expression. "I said no, but thank   
you anyway, now please leave me alone," Jamie replied.  
  
"Come on baby," He said grabbing her arm and pulling her close to him.  
  
"Let me go!" Jamie shouted.  
  
"Hey!" She heard Landon shout.  
  
"What do you want?" Blake asked annoyed.  
  
"She's mine," Landon said grabbing Jamie's wrist.  
  
"I don't think so buddy," Blake said making a grab for Jamie.  
  
Before Blake could grab Jamie, Landon punched him in the face and took Jamie   
to the dance area. "Thanks," Jamie said with a small smile.  
  
"Now repay me by dancing with me," Landon said turning to face her.  
  
"Landon I--" But Landon put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Just one dance," He said resting his hands on her hips.  
  
The music was at a faster pace, just the way Landon wanted it. "Fine, just   
one dance," Jamie said hesitantly putting her hands around his neck.  
  
As they started dancing they could already feel the heat the other people in   
the room caused. Jamie had a thrill going through her body when Landon   
started moving with her. Landon then placed his lips on her neck and let out   
a low steamy breath. This drove Jamie up the wall.  
  
  
  
**_~Oh it's so hot and I need some air  
And boy, don't stop cause I'm halfway there  
Its not complicated, we're just syncopated  
We can read each others minds  
One love united  
Two bodies synchronizing  
Don't even need to touch me~_**  
  
Landon let out another low steamy breath and grinned against Jamie's neck.   
He knew just breathing on her neck would set her off, he had gotten to her   
and he could do anything to set that off.  
  
**_~Baby just, breathe on me  
Baby just, breathe on me  
We don't need to touch  
Just breathe~_**  
  
Something at that moment came over Jamie. She then rested her lips on his   
neck and let out a low sexy breath of her own. Jamie smiled as she heard   
Landon make a growling sound deep in his throat.  
  
**_~Oh this is way beyond the physical  
And tonight my senses don't make sense at all  
Our imagination taking us to places  
We've never been before  
Take me in, let it out  
Don't even have to touch me, baby just breath~_**  
  
Jamie's head was running wild why was she doing this? She was supposed to   
dislike Landon with a passion. Then the music became unheard.  
  
Landon wasn't going to stop by just breathing on her neck; he was going to   
make her want him. He took his hand and ran it across her stomach, then   
brought it up to her chest.  
  
Jamie tightened her grip on Landon's shoulders as he did this. She then ran   
her hand over Landon's chest causing him to growl again. Landon couldn't   
stop himself, he grabbed Jamie's butt with both of his hands and pulled her   
close to him.  
  
They're bodies moved as one. Jamie couldn't understand why she didn't want   
to vomit, she hated Landon, she wanted nothing to do with him, at least   
that's what she thought.  
  
The song then ended and Jamie pulled away even though a part of her didn't   
want to. "Umm, thank you for the dance," Jamie stammered.  
  
"Jamie wait you can't--" Jamie cut him off.  
  
"I'm ready to go now, this clubs not all that exciting," Jamie said rushing   
towards the exit.  
  
Landon cursed under his breath and followed her, this was going to be harder   
than he thought, little did he know he wouldn't have to work hard much   
longer.

Song// Britney Spears- Breathe on me  
  
**Hey thanks for the great reviews! Okay that was your chapter now tell us   
what you think, we want you guys to love this great story we came up with!**

Thanks,

JamiesAngel2008

&

Isabelle  
  



	7. Home alone

AN: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Story: Bleeding Heart  
  
Authors: JamiesAngel2008 & Isabelle  
  
Chapter: Home alone  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"What?" Jamie asked with shock to her father's sudden news. He was leaving town for a week, and Landon was going to be staying in the guest room, the guest room right next to hers.  
  
"Jamie, you know I can't leave you alone for a whole week, I'm taking Blair with me. End of story, Landon will be staying with you." Miller explained as he prepared himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Dad, I can take care of myself and Landon lives right across the hall, he can watch me from there." Jamie explained, hoping her father could see her point.  
  
"Jamie, we're not going to talk about this anymore." Miller said. There are many reasons why he needs Landon to protected Jamie but things now are pretty heated and Miller couldn't handle it if something happened to his little girl.  
  
"Fine. When are you leaving?" Jamie asked, as she finally gave up. Now the only thing that was running through her head was her and Landon alone for a week in the same house.  
  
"Our flight leaves in an hour. Blair is upstairs packing." Miller explained as he and Jamie made their way to the living room and sat on the sofa.  
  
"When you get back, we have to spend time together." Jamie said.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it." Miller said as Landon walked in to the living room.  
  
"Hey." Landon said to Jamie and Miller as he sat in the single sofa in front of the coffee table.  
  
"I filled Jamie on the details, I'm gonna let you two talk while I go see what's taking Blair so long." Miller explained before he went upstairs.  
  
"So, you, me alone for a whole week." Landon said with a cocky grin.  
  
"Shut up." Jamie said as she sits back in the sofa, avoiding his grin.  
  
"I love it when you're in denial." Landon said.  
  
"In denial about what?" Jamie asked as she began to get angry.  
  
"Denial about what happened last night. About what happened in your room, what happened the first day you go here. Denial about what's going to happen." Landon explained, as he watched how uncomfortable it made her.  
  
"Alright, we're leaving." Blair announced as she and Miller walk down the steps, towards the front door.  
  
Jamie stood and gave her father a hug and said bye to Blair.  
  
"You two behave, I'll call you tomorrow." Miller said to both Landon and Jamie.  
  
"We will." Landon told Miller as he left.  
  
"Fucking great, this is going to be fun." Jamie said as she sat back down on the sofa.  
  
"Don't say it like that. It will be fun." Landon said as he sat next to her.  
  
"Why won't you leave me alone?" Jamie asked as she turns and faces Landon.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" Landon asked in a low whisper.  
  
"You know where your room is, I'll see you later." Jamie said as she stood from the sofa and went to her room. "Shit." She said as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Landon left her alone; he had plans for later on. Jamie stayed locked in her room. Landon stayed on the sofa watching TV.  
  
It's now night time; around 9pm. Jamie took a shower and put on her pajamas, a pair of blue shorts and a white t-shirt.  
  
Landon got tired of sitting around and doing nothing, so he decided to pay Jamie a visit.  
  
"Hey." Landon said as he walked into her room.  
  
"Don't you knock?" Jamie asked.  
  
"It wasn't locked, that's saying come in." Landon explained as he sat on the edge of her bed, Jamie didn't move, she stayed lying down.  
  
"No it doesn't. What do you want?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I came to see what you are doing." Landon said as he took a look around, last time he was in her room, he really didn't look around.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jamie asked as she followed his eyes around the room.  
  
"Last time I was in here, I really didn't have a chance to look around, I'm not complaining through." Landon explained as he made his way back to her face. "When was the last time re decorated your room?" Landon asked because of the childish colors and sheets around her room.  
  
"It's been awhile." Jamie simply said.  
  
"I can tell."  
  
"Gee thanks. Well if you don't like my room, you don't have to come in it. Actually there is no real reason for you to ever come into my room." Jamie explained.  
  
"I love it when you're mad; it makes you look more. touchable, kissable, more irresistible." Landon said as he stared deep into her eyes.  
  
"You can go now." Jamie said as she looks away from his face.  
  
"I will." Landon said as he ran his hand up her leg, then moved closer to her. "Later." He whispered in her ear. He began kissing along her neck as he explored under her white t-shirt.  
  
"Landon." Jamie said out of breathe as he felt him kiss her along the neck down to her belly button, then he made his way back to her face and stared into her eyes before he kissed her on the lips.  
  
The kiss was passionate, intense, breathe taking, heart racing. There was no way she could stop him, his body, his mouth, everything over came her.  
  
All of a sudden he pulled away. " I'll see you tomorrow." Landon said before he left her room with satisfaction, leaving her speechless.   
  
** What did you think?? We're so glad so many of you like this story, continue to let us know what you think and review.**  
  
Thanks,  
  
Isabelle  
  
&  
  
JamiesAngel2008 


	8. The date from hell

Story: Bleeding Heart  
  
Chapter:  
  
Authors: Jamiesangel2008 & Isabelle  
  
-  
  
It was the next day and Jamie was not happy, hell that was an understatement   
she was pissed. Landon had gotten her, he had the final stage completed last   
night, she wanted him, but she didn't want to want him. Jamie wanted to hate   
Landon.  
  
She was in her room listening to her music, she didn't want to see Landon,   
and if she never saw him again it would be too soon. 'Yeah right Jamie, you   
want Landon to come in here again, you want him to touch you, to kiss you   
the way that makes your knees buckle.' She said to herself.

**__**

~BABY BOY YOU STAY ON MY MIND  
FULFILL MY FANTASIES  
I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME  
I SEE YOU IN MY DREAMS~

  
  
"No," She said aloud. "I don't want that."  
  
Jamie wanted to get Landon out of her head, out of her life. But she could   
only settle for her head, at least for now. Just then an idea popped into   
Jamie's head, you could almost see the light bulb flash on.  
  
"If I date other men, I can't possibly think of Landon," Jamie said smiling   
to herself. "But how do I get a date without Landon being there?" She added   
frowning.  
  
Another idea popped into her mind and she was busy the rest of the   
afternoon.

~**_BABY BOY NOT A DAY GOES BY  
WITHOUT MY FANTASIES  
I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME  
I SEE YOU IN MY DREAMS~_**

  
-  


When six o' clock came around she finally came out of her room. Jamie walked   
into the front room to find Landon sitting on the couch watching T.V. Landon   
looked up when she came into the room.  
  
"Where are we going with you dressed so sexy?" Landon asked walking over to   
her.  
  
Landon placed his hands on her hips and brought her close to him. He could   
smell her perfume and it was driving him mad. "You smell sexy too," He added   
with a grin.

**__**

~AAH OH MY BABY'S FLY BABY OH  
YES NO HURT ME SO GOOD BABY OH  
I'M SO WRAPPED UP IN YOUR LOVE LET ME GO  
LET ME BREATHE STAY OUT MY FANTASIES~  


  
Jamie pushed him lightly. "I have a date tonight." She said grinning evilly   
to herself.  
  
Those five words hit Landon like a five-ton brick. "You have a what?" Landon   
asked not bothering to hide the anger in his voice.  
  
"Yes, a date, I'll be back sometime tonight okay?" Jamie said loving every   
minute of this torture she was causing Landon.  
  
"The hell you will! You can't go out Jamie!" He shouted.  
  
"Give me one reason I shouldn't!" She snapped back.  
  
"Jamie I know why you want to go out, you're doing it so you can get rid of   
me, but it wont work, you know it won't," Landon said pinning her against   
the wall.  
  
"Landon you don't know anything," Jamie whispered.  
  
"I know a lot more than you think," Landon said with his lips inches from   
hers.

  
**_~BABY BOY YOU STAY ON MY MIND  
FULFILL MY FANTASIES  
I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME  
I SEE YOU IN MY DREAMS~_**  


  
Jamie wanted to forget about her date and kiss Landon right then but she   
stopped herself. "I'm going to be late move," Jamie said pushing Landon out   
of the way.  
  
"You'll regret it Jamie," He said as she walked out the door.  
  
"That's what you think," Jamie mumbled under her breath.  
  
-  
  
Jamie and her date Alex had just finished dinner. Alex was telling Jamie   
about himself, and Jamie was bored out of her mind, she then started zoning   
out.  
  
'How can you talk about yourself this long, I mean come on you have no life   
you stupid fuck.' Jamie said to herself.

~**_BABY BOY NOT A DAY GOES BY  
WITHOUT MY FANTASIES  
I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME  
I SEE YOU IN MY DREAMS~_**

  
  
"Jamie are you listening?" She heard Alex ask.  
  
"Mhmm yeah please continue!" Jamie said with a smile.  
  
As he started talking Jamie stopped listening. 'I hate Landon, he was right,   
and yeah I do want him, damn him for making me want him!' Jamie thought.  
  
'I love his touch, his kiss, the way he tastes. Damnit! That dumb bitch I   
hate him, but I want him so damn bad!!' Jamie hated herself now, she wanted   
to hate Landon but couldn't.

~**_PICTURE US DANCIN REAL CLOSE  
IN A DARK DARK CORNER OF A BASEMENT PARTY  
EVERY TIME I CLOSE MY EYES   
IT'S LIKE EVERYONE LEFT BUT YOU AND ME~_**

  
  
He had her; from the moment he first touched her she knew deep down that she   
had to have him. Hell, from the first moment she saw him she knew she had to   
have him.

~**_IN OUR OWN LITTLE WORLD   
THE MUSIC IS THE SUN  
THE DANCE FLOOR BECOMES THE SEA  
FEELS LIKE TRUE PARADISE TO ME_**~

  
  
She couldn't take anymore of Alex; she had to get out of there. "Umm, Alex   
sorry to cut this so short but I have to get somewhere; maybe we'll see each   
other some other time, bye!" She quickly ran out of the restaurant before   
Alex could say one word.  
  
"Thank God that was boring as hell!" Jamie said starting home.  
  
When she got home she decided she wasn't going to talk to Landon, she was   
mad at him, he was right, she didn't want to tell him that. She snuck in   
taking off her shoes so he couldn't hear her make her way in.

~**_BABY BOY YOU STAY ON MY MIND  
BABY BOY YOU ARE SO DAMN FINE  
BABY BOY WON'T YOU BE MINE~_**  


  
Jamie was relieved to find him asleep on the couch; she quietly snuck by   
without a word, even a breath. She walked up the stairs and into her room,   
thanking God she didn't have to deal with Landon again. She didn't even want   
to think about the next day.  
  
  
Song// Beyonce'- Baby boy

  
***So guys what did you think? Let us know by reviewing okay? Thanks we   
appreciate it!  
  
JamiesAngel2008  
  
&  
  
Isabelle  



	9. This is not a game

AN: Thanks for the great reviews. We really hope you like this chapter.

  


Story: Bleeding Heart

Chapter: It's not a game

Authors: JamiesAngel2008 & Isabelle 

  


* This chapter contains R/NC-17 material.*

  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~

  


The next morning, Jamie went downstairs and saw that Landon is still asleep on the sofa. Miller gave him the guest room to stay in but he always sleeps on the sofa. 

  


" Staring is a bad habit." Landon said with his eyes still closed.

  


" Shut up, I wasn't staring. I'm trying to figure out why you sleep down here when you could sleep in a bed." Jamie said as she stands at the edge of the sofa.

  


" I like the sofa, it's closer to the door, plus you should be happy I passed up the bedroom right next to yours." Landon said as he looks into her eyes still laying down.

  


" It doesn't matter where you sleep, nothing is going to happen." Jamie said as she turns around as walks into the kitchen.

  


" Same old shit, a different day, you know the truth. So..." Landon said as he sits up. " How was your date?" Landon said, not seeing her roll her eyes.

  


" It was perfect, it felt good to get out, we had a lot of fun." Jamie said with a fake smile.

  


" Well good for you, I'll be back." Landon said before he ran upstairs to clean up.

  


" Fuck." Jamie said as she realizes that getting rid of Landon is going to be harder then she thought. " I need to think of something else." She said as she taps her finger nails on the counter.

  


" Is there anything you want to do today?" Landon asked as he sits back in his seat.

  


" Nope. I don't feel like dealing with you, so I'm staying home, in my room." Jamie said as opens the refrigerator.

  


" Why do you always make me out to be the bad guy?" Landon asked.

  


" You are the bad guy." Jamie said as she faces him again.

  


" Ok I am, but not with you. I like you." Landon explained.

  


" You don't like me. There's no one else around, I'm a thrill for you, you don't like me." Jamie said, believing that's the truth.

  


" Do you really believe that?" Landon asked as he walks up to her.

  


" Yeah, it's the truth. But whatever, I'm gonna go upstairs." Jamie said as she walks upstairs.

  


" Wait." Landon said as he followers her to her room.

  


" What are you doing in here?" Jamie asked as he closes the door behind him.

  


" We need to talk, I mean really _talk._" Landon said, being very serious, a side Jamie has never seen before.

  


" What do you want to talk about?" Jamie asked as she crosses her arms.

  


" What you said is bothering me, that I don't like you, that's _not _the truth. I do like you, your not a chase I'm after, you're a girl I'm a attracted too, a girl I want and not just for sex." Landon explained from the heart.

  


" Is this another one of your gaming? Getting me to feel bad? Well guess what it isn't working, you think..." Before she could continue he grabs her by the waist and kisses her.

  


" This isn't a game." Landon said before he plants kisses along her neck, she isn't fighting him, this time is different.

  


There they stood in the corner of the room, he continued do kiss her neck while she runs her hands through his hair, then removed his t-shirt. After A couple of minutes they made their way to her bed.

  


Landon gently laid over her, as their kiss becomes more passionate and intense by the second. 

  


" Tell me if you want me to stop." Landon said as they look into each others eyes, then he slowly removed her top, to reveal her blue laced bra.

  


" Landon." Jamie moans as he kisses along the sows of her breasts, then slowly down to her navel.

  


When he reached the fabric of her jeans, he slowly removed them and tossed them to the ground. After he removed her jeans he found his way back to her mouth.

  


As they kiss, Jamie un-buttons his jeans and with her legs, pushes them to the ground. After un-hooking her bra and throwing it to the side, he began to slowly suck on her pinkish nipples, as she moans in pleasure. This feeling is so new, these emotions are over taking her.

  


As he explores her breast she feels his hand on her thigh, this time she wasn't scared or nervous, she welcomed it, she wants him to have all of her.

  


Now there he lays over her, both completely naked, they both stared at each other, _all_ of each other, taking in each other's features.

  


" Are you sure?" Landon asked as he strokes the side of her cheek, while he positions himself in front of her.

  


" Yes." Jamie said. Then he slowly enters her. Jamie closes her eyes as she feels the pain of him expanding her, opening her for the first time.

  


" We could stop if you want to." Landon said, seeing the pain across her face.

  


" No, don't." Jamie said as she opens her eyes.

  


With each movement she felt more of a mixture of pain and pleasure. Jamie wraps her legs around his waist, giving him better access.

  


" Landon." Jamie calls out as she feels her body losing control, all the pain seems worth it for this moment, this moment of extreme pleasure.

  


Landon grabs her into a kiss as they reach the maxim point. He finally let's her lips free of the raw kiss he pulled them into, leaving her breathing hard.

  


" It's over, come back to me." He whispers in her ear, then she opens her eyes and meets his. They stayed lost in each others embrace till they fell asleep.

  


AN: Well? What did you think? Wasn't the worth the wait?! Well it was for us, if you didn't like this chapter, well you can't please everyone. To those that did like this chapter, review we want to know what you think and to those that didn't like it, review too, we like all reviews!

  


Thanks,

JamiesAngel2008

&

Isabelle

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Almost Caught

Story: Bleeding Heart  
  
Chapter: Almost Caught  
  
Authors: JamiesAngel2008 & Isabelle  
  
-  
  
It was the next day, Jamie and Landon were having a hard time keeping their hands off of each other. All day they were more or less making out. The one thing they forgot was that Miller and Blair were due back that day.  
  
"Landon," Jamie moaned as he planted kisses along her neck.  
  
"Come on Jamie," Landon pleaded.  
  
"No, then I won't get anything done," Jamie said gently pushing Landon back.  
  
"Jamie, you know you want to," Landon whispered grinning.  
  
"If I want to isn't the point I have to get this done." Jamie walked past Landon and went over to the counter to get her a glass of water.  
  
Landon smiled evilly to himself and followed close behind her. As Jamie reached for a glass Landon grabbed her and pulled her against him Landon rested his hands on her hips and kissed her neck. "Come on Jamie you can do this later," Landon said putting one of his hands up her shirt.  
  
"Landon I . . ." But she was cut off by Landon's hungry lips.  
  
She turned all the way around to fully face him and deepened the kiss; she slid her tongue into Landon's mouth and jumped up wrapping her legs around Landon's waist. They wasted no time and Landon set her on the couch. Landon slipped his hand under Jamie's shirt and slowly trailed it up until he stopped at her bra.  
  
Jamie then started kissing Landon's neck and every few seconds she'd run her tongue over his skin causing him to shiver. "Jamie you have no idea what that does to me," He said huskily.  
  
"I think I do," She whispered trailing her hand down to the waistline of his jeans.  
  
Just before she unbuttoned them they heard the front door being unlocked. "Holy fuck!" Jamie whispered pushing Landon off of her. He fell to the ground but quickly got up. They both quickly fixed themselves up so they didn't seem suspicious.  
  
"Hey dad!" Jamie said as he entered the door.  
  
"Hey sweetheart," Miller said walking into the room followed by Blair.  
  
'Oh my god, that was close!' Jamie and Landon both thought to themselves.  
  
*****Hey guys sorry about the gap between updates, we're trying! Please review!  
  
Thank you,  
  
JamiesAngel2008  
  
&  
  
Isabelle 


	11. Father and Questions

AN: Thanks so much to those that reviewed. We're glad you enjoy this story. Here's the next chapter, we hope you continue to review.

  


Story: Bleeding heart

  


Chapter: Father ans questions

  


Authors:

JamiesAngel2008 and Isabelle

  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~

  


" That was to close." Jamie said to Landon over the telephone.

  


" I know, sorry. When can I see you again?" Landon asked, as he lays in his bed.

  


" I don't know. Why can't we just tell him we're together?" Jamie asked, in a low voice, making sure her father can't hear.

  


" He won't go for it, Miller doesn't want you in this life more then you are. Us being together, he'll just see the danger." Landon explained.

  


" I know, I just hate this." Jamie said with a sigh.

  


" I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow." Landon said as he looks at his watch.

  


" Alright, bye." Jamie said before they hung up.

  


Jamie was getting ready for bed as there's a knock on her door. 

" Who is it?" She calls out.

  


" It's your father, I want to talk to you." Miller said from the other side of the door.

  


" Alright, coming." Jamie said as she wraps a robe around her pajama's. " What's up dad?"

  


" I hope I didn't wake you. I wanted to see how your doing, if your enjoying your time so far here." Miller said as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

  


" Yeah, I'm having fun. I wish we would spend more time together." Jamie explained as she sits next to him.

  


" I know. Work has been on overload but it'll be over soon and when it is, we will spend time together. I know you haven't been to happy with having someone with you all the time, but it's only for your protection." Miller explained.

  


" I know dad, and Landon's not that bad." Jamie said, thinking if her father only knew.

  


" That's good to here, Carter's a good guy." Miller said.

  


" Dad?" Jamie asked, knowing this might not be a good idea.

  


" Yeah?"

  


" Well you said Landon's a good guy. Is he good enough to…let's say, date?" Jamie hesitantly asked.

  


" Please don't tell me you want to date Carte? I knew you to spending time together…."

  


" No. Dad. Not me. I asked because a friend of mine likes him and I really don't know him that well so I figured I'd ask you." Jamie said, hating the fact that she's lying through her teeth to her father.

  


" Oh well, he's a good guy, I guess he would be a good guy to date, he is loyal and respectful." Miller explained.

  


" Why did you freak when you thought it was me?" Jamie asked, dying to know the answer.

  


" Jamie, I don't want you involved in this life or anyone in it, it would only be heartache, I don't want that for you." Miller explained.

  


" Okay, I understand." Jamie said. She doesn't want to disobey her father but she cant give Landon up.

  


" I'll get out of your way do you can get your sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." Miller said before he left the room.

  


Jamie closed the door behind him then laid back in bed.

  


~ The next morning~

  


" Hey dad." Jamie said as she sits on the sofa.

  


" Hi sweetie. If your going out today, Vic will be going with you." Miller explained as he reads the paper.

  


" What about Landon?" Jamie asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

  


" He's taking care of something for me, he won't be around." He said.

  


" For how long?" Jamie asked, hating every second about this.

  


" Jamie you know I can't talk to you about that."

  


" Fine, I won't be going out today, you don't have to worry about it." Jamie said before she ran up to her room. Leaving her father ask himself , why she's so upset.

  
  


AN: We hope this chapter was good, and we know if left you asking some questions, it will all make sense next chapter. Keep those reviews coming!

  


Thanks,

  


JamiesAngel2008

&

Isabelle


	12. Closets

****Warning some R/NC-17 material contained in this chapter, read at your own risk!**** 

The next morning Landon still wasn't back. Jamie was beginning to think the worst. She tried not to seem to worried around Miller but it wasn't going over too well. She was always biting her nails and fidgeting.

"Is something wrong Jamie?" Miller finally asked her.

"No why would something be wrong?" She asked still biting her nails.

"You seem, I don't know, distant, stressed, worried," Miller said looking concerned.

"I'm fine really," Jamie replied forcing a smile.

"Well, if you say so," He said unsure. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, tonight Blair and myself will be joining you for dinner."

"That's wonderful, I don't think we've had the chance since you got here." Jamie said happily. 

"Well I need to get back to work, try and cheer up okay?" He said before disappearing into his office.

"Okay, see you later," Jamie called after him. 

-

It was about mid-day/evening and Landon still wasn't home. Jamie thought her father was going to drug her because all day he'd been asking what was wrong, his reason was Jamie looked horrible. Truthfully she was becoming sick with worry, she was pale, she hadn't eaten all day, and she kept biting her nails. 

Later Jamie decided to take a shower to calm her. She put on a dress because she didn't feel like wearing jeans, she felt too sick. The dress was a dark green color that came just below mid-thigh length it was strapless but nothing fancy.

Miller didn't know his daughter that well but he knew when she bit her nails something was wrong. He was about to ask her if she needed a doctor or something when there was a knock on the door and it opened.

Landon walked in and looked at Miller then at Jamie then at Miller again and nodded. Jamie's whole face gained color again, but her father was in the room so she couldn't say or do anything unusual.

Miller happened to notice Jamie's sudden spark of life. 'Could it be…no, it couldn't I made it clear to her,' Miller thought to himself.

"Hey boss, Jamie," Landon said nodding to them.

Jamie merely nodded looking down at her magazine. "Carter, back so soon?" Miller said raising his eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah, it wasn't as hard as we thought it was gonna be," He said casually sticking his hands in his pockets.

Jamie was so happy Landon was back, that was a total understatement as if anyone didn't know. The only thing she wanted to do was have him hold her in his arms, she had missed that.

When Miller was looking at his papers Landon looked over at Jamie. She had felt his eyes on her and looked up, he grinned and winked at her. Jamie could feel butterflies in her stomach as he did. 

A few minutes later Blair summoned them to the dining room. 

"I better split," Landon said heading for the door.

"No Carter don't be silly, join us," Blair said pulling up a chair across the table from Jamie.

Suddenly Jamie didn't know if she could have Landon sitting across from her. Landon had been gone for two days and Jamie wanted him. 'This is not good!' Jamie's head screamed.

Landon sat down across from her and grinned, he had missed Jamie too. Jamie winked at him and looked down at her plate.

"So Carter, how have you been?" Blair asked passing a dish to Jamie.

"Fine, thanks for asking" Landon replied.

"What about you Jamie, I haven't seen you in what seems like forever," Blair said smiling at Jamie.

"I'm fine," Jamie said softly.

Blair kept the conversation going Landon and Jamie didn't seem to take much part in it. They answered questions when they were asked but that was about it.

When dinner was finished Jamie thought she would explode, she wanted Landon more than she thought she'd ever want a man. 

"I'll be heading out," Landon said to Blair and Miller.

"Jamie will you see Carter out?" Miller asked.

Jamie rolled her eyes so her father wouldn't suspect anything and walked with Landon to the door. They walked down the hall in silence. Suddenly Landon grabbed Jamie's wrist and threw her in the closet; he followed her in and closed the door.

"Landon what the hell," Jamie cried in shock.

"Shh, your dad will hear you," Landon said putting a finger to her lips.

Jamie was about to say something else when Landon's hungry lips came crashing down on hers. Hungry was an understatement, starving would fit the kiss he and Jamie shared.

"Landon I've missed you," Jamie said planting kisses on his neck.

"Jamie, you know what that does to me," Landon said flattening himself against the wall.

"That's why I'm doing it," Jamie said still kissing his neck.

"Jamie, it's taken everything in my body to keep my hands off you and you're not helping me now," Landon said shuddering under her kiss.

"No ones stopping you," Jamie whispered seductively. 

With that said Landon turned so that now Jamie was pinned against the wall. He pressed his hips against hers showing her how much he really wanted her. Jamie then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

As they kissed Jamie ran her hands slowly down his chest and Landon ran his hand up Jamie's soft thigh. Landon's lips moved from Jamie's mouth to her neck. "Landon," She moaned.

Jamie pulled Landon into another passionate kiss and guided her hands slowly to his belt buckle and slowly un-buckled his belt and then slowly un zipped his jeans as she did he guided his hands under her dress, feeling her.

Landon slowly un-zips her dress from the back and brings it down to her waist, then slowly planted kisses along her breast.

" Landon I can't take it anymore, come here." Jamie said as she grabs him and brings his lips back to hers. Their lips stayed on each others as he slowly pulls her panties down to her ankles.

Landon kept his lips on her to keep her father from hearing. He slowly enters her but then it becomes faster and harder, she wraps her legs around his waist to give him better access.

-

After her and Landon's little 'pit-stop' Jamie hoped her father had left or was doing something else. 'God must hate me,' Jamie thought as she saw Miller looking at her when she entered the room.

He opened his mouth to speak but Jamie interrupted him. "Hey, um, I'm really tired I'm going to catch some shut eye," Jamie said walking up the stairs to her room.

She had told her father she was sleepy, but the last thing on her mind was sleep.

****Hey guys another chapter! Now don't forget to review ; )

Thanks,

~*~JA2008~*~

&

Isabelle


	13. Living Room Disaster

AN: Thanks for the great reviews, we are so HAPPY so many of you enjoy this story. Here's the next chapter, we hope you like it as well!

Story: Bleeding Heart

Chapter: Living room disaster.

Author: JamiesAnegl2008 and Isabelle

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The next day, Miller met Landon at his place, to talk business.

" We didn't get a chance to talk last night, give me some details." Miller said as he sits on the sofa.

" We took out Thomas' shipment, there went a couple million bucks, he's gonna be pissed." Landon explained.

" Did everything go smooth?"

" Yeah, no one saw us, it was clean cut." Landon explained as he sits on the ledge of the sofa.

" That's good. We have to be sharp, he will retaliate." Miller said, this worries him, more now because it's not just Blair, Jamie's here to. He would die and kill if something ever happens to them.

" I know. Just how bad?" Landon asked. He's scared that something might happen to Jamie, he's never scared.

" I don't know what could happen. Jamie doesn't leave your side, she has to stay safe. Everyone knows how much I love my family, there might go through her to hurt me. I knew this, but Thomas needed to feel some pain where it hurts, his wallet.

" I'll always keep her safe." Landon simply said. After Miller stopped talking about Jamie, Landon drown everything else out.

" I know you will. I have to go, me and Blair have some plans." Miller said before he leaves.

Landon sits back on the sofa, he just realized how much he cares for Jamie. She's become a big part of his life, before her, he didn't have a life. He did what Miller said and that's it. Now he has something that's not about that life. Something where he's free, and that's when he's with Jamie.

After a couple of minutes, there's a soft knock on the door.

" I knew it was you." Landon said as he stares into her big brown eyes.

" Good now you know when I'm here." Jamie said as she walks into his living room.

Landon grabs her by the waist and plants a soft kiss on her lips.

" Well hello to you too." Jamie said as she follows him to the sofa, where they just sit. " Are you okay?" She asked, something is different and she sees it in his eyes.

" I'm fine, I was just thinking." Landon said as he pulls the hair from her face.

" Good thoughts?"

" All about you." Landon said, making her smile.

" Who would have thought you are so sweet." Jamie said after she kisses him.

" Sweet? I can't let that get around, that'll damage me." Landon joked.

" Yes, and we can't let that happen." Jamie said.

" Is there anything you want to do today?" Landon asked ask he caress her hand.

" No, just you." Jamie said with a sly smile.

" Oh, and I thought I was dirty minded." Landon pointed out.

" Oh shut up." Jamie said as she slaps him on the arm.

" Ow!"

" You're such a baby." Jamie said as they lean into each other and slowly kiss with so much passion. Their tongues just mode with each other, just like every other part of their bodies.

" What's wrong?" Jamie asked as Landon pulls away.

" I hear something, stay here." Landon said before he stands from the sofa. He slowly walks towards the door, then out into the hallway. Where someone grabs him.

" Get her!" The bigger man holding Landon yells.

  
" Got it boss." The other man said before he walks into the living room and grabs Jamie before she could run.

" Let me go, you fat fuck!" Jamie yells as she tries to swarm free from his arms.

" Hey!" The man yells, he was offended. He covers her mouth with chloroform, knocking her out.

" NO!"

AN: Yes a shock, I bet you want to know what happens!!! Review, the next chapter will be up soon but we love to know what you think, so tell us!!

Thanks,

JA2008

&

Isabelle 


	14. The Truth

It hadn't been five minutes since Jamie was taken when Miller walked into the door with Blair. "Boss they got her, they came in here and just took her!" Landon explained quickly.  
  
"Carter slow down, what happened?" Miller asked not understanding him.  
  
"I was in here with Jamie, she was on the couch and I was over there," he said pointing towards the kitchen entrance. "She was saying something when I heard a noise, I was about to check it out when they ambushed us, there were only two of them but they were strong."  
  
"Do you know who did it?" Miller asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was them . . ." Landon replied grimly.  
  
"Damn it!" He shouted.  
  
"Well if you ask me Jamie was being totally careless, she could have gotten away or at least tried," Blair said with a dry laugh.  
  
" How can you blame her for being kidnapped, she had no control, you weren't there!" Landon snapped. Miller saw this and his worries from the other night rose to surface again and this time he wasn't going to just brush them off.  
  
"Carter, you seem afraid . . . is there something you need to tell me?" Miller asked.  
  
"No sir, nothing I can think of," Landon replied looking away.  
  
"Carter don't you start lying to me, now if something is going on I want to know about it and I want to know now!" Miller shouted unable to control his anger.  
  
"You're right . . . there is something going on between me and Jamie."  
  
****Hey guys, thanks to those of you who have reviewed we really appreciate it, now don't forget to review this chapter.  
  
Thanks,  
  
JamiesAngel2008 & Isabelle 


	15. To Keep You Safe

Story: Bleeding Heart

CH: To keep you safe.

Authors: JamiesAngle2008 and Isabelle

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You're right . . . there is something going on between me and Jamie." Landon said, seeing the anger in Miller rise.

" Blair, can you give us a minute." Miller said with his eyes on Landon. He's disappointed, Landon knows how Miller felt but still went against his wishes.

" I always miss out on the good stuff." Blair said as she leaves.

Landon knows this isn't going to be good, he knows this look in Miller's eyes, he's seen it when Miller's at his last end.

" You know what you have to do before it's too late." Miller simply said.

Landon does know, he's been fearing this moment, but he couldn't take it anymore, he snapped.

" I can't." Landon said as he lowers his head.

" You can't? Is that a no? After everything I've done for you! This is how you repay me! Putting my little girl in danger! Risking her life, even more then it has to be!" Miller yelled. He feels betrayed and hurt, that the man he thought he could trust with his life has betrayed him like this.

" I can keep her safe, like I do you and Blair. You trusted me enough with Jamie's life to put me as her guard, trust that I'll keep her safe even if we're together." Landon pleaded. He can't lose Jamie, he just finally got her.

" Carter, you know it's different, enemies know she means the world to me and if they see that you care about her, her life will just be in more danger, she'll be the number one target. You have to end it." Miller explained.

" I know. I will." Landon said as he lowers his head again. He feels his heart tighten from the pain he feels, he didn't know how much Jamie means to him, till right now.

" Good. Now we have to see if Thomas calls and try and figure out where they might have taken her." Miller said.

~

" Where the hell am I?" Jamie asked her self as she looks around the dark room, with only one dim light.

" Enjoying your stay?" The man that grabbed asked.

" Fat fuck!" Jamie said, as she pretends she's happy to see him.

" Very funny, we'll see who's laughing the last laugh." The man said as he places a tray of food down.

" Your scale?" Jamie asked as he leaves. She's not going to let them see her sad or crying but that doesn't change the fact that she's scared out of her mind.

" Landon, please find me." Jamie said as she as sits back against the wall that her leg is chained to.

~

" Alright, I talked to Stan and he found out that Thomas has a place just right outside of town." Landon said as he hangs up his cell phone.

" That's where we check out first." Miller said as he and Landon grab their jackets and head out. 

" Are you sure you wanna come?" Landon asked. Miller doesn't usually come on this kind of work.

" She's my little girl, I'm sure."

They meet up with some of Miller's other men and come up with a plan to search the place and if Jamie's there, to get her out.

" Here's the house." Landon points out.

" Let's go." Miller said, he's fed up with Thomas's bullshit, this ends now. " After we get Jamie back and she's safe. Thomas is next." Miller said before they head out.

" Search the rooms." Miller tells his men.

" Do you think she's here?" Landon asked as he takes a look around the small empty house.

" She might. This is Thomas's style."

" If she is here. Where are the guards?" Landon asked.

" I don't think Thomas had planed to keep Jamie, I think he set us up to find her and all of this is a warning saying, he can get to her." Miller explained.

He's right, Thomas only did this to show him who's boss, but nothing goes as planned.

" I'll check the basement." Landon said before he leaves Miller.

He walks slowly down the steps and a small figure on the ground catches his eyes. " Jamie." He said as he walks up to her. " She's down here!" He calls out to Miller.

" Landon, oh thank god. I was hoping you'd find me." Jamie said as she wraps her arms around his neck.

" Let's get you out of here." 

" There's a set of keys hanging right over there." Jamie said as she points towards the other wall.

" Here we go." Landon said as he unlocks the chain around her leg.

" Oh Jamie." Miller said as he hugs her. " Are you ok?"

" Yes, I'm fine." Jamie said, feeling so glad to see her father and Landon.

" Let's go home." Miller said as he and Landon lead her out.

" How are you feeling?" Landon asked as he joins her on the sofa.

" Better now." Jamie said as she grabs his hand. Miller's upstairs.

" Jamie. There's something I have to tell you."

AN: We hope this was long enough, if not, oh well. Review and let us know what you thought. Thanks for the reviews on the other chapters.

Thanks,

JA2008

And

Isabelle


	16. Never Meant to Hurt You

"What is it Landon?" Jamie asked realizing what Landon had to say was serious.  
  
"I...think we need to take a break, a long one," Landon said looking over at Jamie.  
  
Jamie froze and dropped his hand. "What?" she asked praying what she heard wasn't what she was supposed to hear.  
  
"Jamie, after having you taken like that made me see that us together, that only puts you in danger and I don't want that." He said softly.  
  
"But Landon I don't care about any of that as long as I'm with you," Jamie said trying very hard not to raise her voice.  
  
"Jamie I'm sorry, this can't go on," Landon replied firmly.  
  
"Landon what are you talking about?" Jamie squeaked.  
  
"I'm sorry Jamie, I never wanted to hurt you," Landon said standing.  
  
Jamie opened her mouth to say something but she never got the chance Landon left before she could talk.  
  
-  
  
Landon really hated doing this to Jamie but Miller had somewhat of a point. Jamie was in danger if they were together. The enemy had an easy target, Jamie and Landon would never be able to live with himself.  
  
"Things are better this way, they are." Landon said to himself.  
  
He didn't know how wrong he was...  
  
-  
  
Jamie ran up to her room as soon as Landon left. Actually her room didn't much look like her room anymore. She had thrown everything around, overturned her desk and its chair, heck anything imaginable was done.  
  
"How could he do this to me?" Jamie asked herself aloud.  
  
Jamie thought they had something together, but no it was all lies. All she did was love him and he broke her heart, he only wanted her for sex, and she believed different.  
  
Finally Jamie came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to make breaking things off with her easy for Landon. "You'll be sorry Landon Carter." She whispered.  
  
****Hey guys what do ya think? Yes, we know this chapter is short but that's the way the cookie crumbles got it? Good anyway please review we love hearing what you think.  
  
Thanks much,  
  
JA2008  
  
&  
  
Isabelle 


	17. Beach talks

~*~*~*~*~

Jamie sat on the edge of her bed and just began to cry. She truly cared for Landon maybe started to love him, she gave her self to him, her mind, her body.

Jamie's never been close to anyone before, Landon was her first for a lot more then sex. 

After about an hour, she cried her self to sleep.

The next morning, Jamie dragged herself out of bed and took a long shower, hoping to erase last night. But it didn't work, she still felt the pain in her heart.

Jamie walked down stairs into the kitchen where Blair and Miller were having breakfast. She slumped down in a chair, not bothering to say anything.

" Who died?" Blair asked, seeing how bad Jamie looked. The puffiness in her eyes from all the crying, the anger in her presence.

" Can you just leave me alone?" Jamie asked as she looked at Blair.

" Just because Carter dumped you doesn't mean you have to be so snappy." Blair said.

" You know what Blair? Fuck you, you don't know anything so shut up!" Jamie yelled as she stood from her seat.

" Jamie, clam down. There's no need for that kind of talk." Miller said.

" Forget this." Jamie said as she walked into the living room.

" Where are you going?" Miller asked as he followed her.

" I'm leaving."

" Jamie you know it's not safe." Miller said.

" Spare me the 'its not safe talk', I'm sick of it." Jamie said before she left. She needed to be alone.

Jamie just walked, she didn't care what could happen or wouldn't care if someone did grab her. " Maybe they can take this pain away." Jamie said softly to her self as walked down the road.

She continued to walk until she ended up at the beach, it was a breezy day, no one was around. She walked along the edge of the sand with thought and memories of Landon.

She started to cry when she replayed last night in her mind. Jamie couldn't handle this pain any more, she began to get angry, how dare he do this to her, how dare he love her enough to want to keep her safe.

~

" What's going on?" Landon asked as he walked in to Miller's living room after he called him.

" Jamie's upset, she just walked out, there was no stopping her. I need you to find her." Miller explained.

" I think I'm the last person she wants to see." Landon said as he ran his hand through his hair. He knew Jamie walked out because she was upset and he caused that.

" Carter you're the only one that can find her, I need you to do this and put the breakup behind you." Miller said.

Landon just looked at him, he could never put the breakup behind him, this is killing him as much as it is Jamie.

" I'll find her." Landon said as he left.

He knew she left on foot and just wanted to get away. So her put him self in her position which wasn't to hard.

Jamie slid off her shoes and let the cool water wash over her feet. It felt so peaceful and calm, for that moment nothing hurt.

Landon stood away from Jamie and just watched her, wanting to hold her in his arms, feel her skin against his, just to be happy, not a care in the world but that was the life Landon said goodbye to when he took his first job for Miller. Back then Landon never thought he could fine someone to make him happy the way Jamie did, this would be one of the only times Landon regrets his decision.

Jamie felt his presence, she quickly turned around and met his eyes. " Go away." She said as she looked towards the ground, it hurt to make to see him.

" Your father's worried about you." Landon said as he walked up to her, not sure if it was a good idea.

" Let him worry, I don't care." Jamie said as she kept her eyes on the ocean, she didn't want to realize Landon was right next to her.

" I know you're hurting but you can't run out and get hurt, that doesn't help anyone." Landon said as he looked at her, fighting the urges in his body.

" You know I'm hurting? Is that a joke?! You used me for what you wanted then just threw me away. I doubt you _know _how I feel!" Jamie screamed as she held tears back. She was so angry. 

" Don't say that, you know that's not the truth." Landon said causing her to look into his eyes.

" Truth? You wouldn't know the truth if it bit you in the ass. Your life is lying and you lied to me about how you felt what you wanted. Just leave me alone!" Jamie said as she wiped the tears from her eyes she couldn't control anymore.

" I never lied about how I felt towards you. This is what's right and making it look I liked used you is the way I guess you're dealing with it." Landon said. He just wanted to tell her this isn't what I want, I want you. He saw her cry and it broke his heart, he just wanted to make it all go away but he couldn't because Miller was right, it isn't safe.

" Yeah because the thought of being used is comforting. It's not how I'm dealing with it, it's the truth because if it wasn't, it would be so easy for you to hurt me." Jamie said through clenched teeth and bawled fists, she was so mad she could barely see.

" You think this is easy?! It's not easy! I'm in love with you damn it! But that doesn't matter if it coasts your life, I've never been scared before in my life but when you were taken I was scared I'd never see you again." Landon said, he couldn't hold it in any more he just burst and he knew he shouldn't have told her that bit it just came out.

" Then why this? Why all this pain? There's something you're not telling me, I see it in your eyes." Jamie pointed out as they were face to face.

" I knew from the beginning this would happen but I was selfish I just wanted you. When you were taken I couldn't hide what I was feeling." Landon explained as he looked towards the ground, he couldn't handle seeing her eyes anymore. 

" My father found out. He made you do this." Jamie thought out loud. She was right, it all made sense now.

" No Jamie it wasn't like that. Miller just pointed out what I all ready knew, don't blame him." Landon said. He couldn't let Jamie figure out what Miller made him do, it would cause to many questions and disloyalty towards Miller.

" Don't defend him, if you feel the way you say, why are you letting my father run your life? Just forget what he says." Jamie said.

" I can't do that. Miller gave me everything I have, he believed in me when no one would I just can't betray him now….even for you." Landon explained. It hurt like hell to say but it was the truth, he owed his life to Miller, he just can't turn his back on him now not even for love and happiness.

" I'm not gonna make this easy on you. You're gonna feel pain the way I feel pain." Jamie said as she started to leave.

" Where are you going now?"

" Home. Happy?" Jamie asked as she continued to walk. Landon walked behind her, far enough to give her some space.

Jamie's emotions were running wild. She wanted to sit in a corner and cry and at the same time hurt some body, bring pain to anyone but her.

When they walked inside the building Landon let Jamie go to the PH by herself and he went to his.

" Jamie finally your home safe." Miller said as he met Jamie in the living room.

" Why did you do this to me? Why couldn't I be happy?" Jamie asked as she crossed her arms and looked at her father's confused expression.

" Jamie what do you mean?" Miller asked but had a feeling this had something to do with Landon.

" Landon broke up with me last night as you know because you told him to."

" How did you find out?" Miller asked, beginning to get angry that Landon would tell her.

" I started to think and nothing made sense. Then I started to think why you didn't seem to shocked. I pieced it together, Landon had nothing to do with it." Jamie explained. She may be pissed at Landon but doesn't want to see him get in trouble or be looked at as a trader or someone Miller couldn't trust, that would kill Landon then for it would kill Jamie.

" Jamie this is what had to be done."

" Mom asked me over and over if I was sure about coming to stay with you and I said yes but I didn't think it all the way through. I can't let you run my life like you do everyone's around you. I love you dad, no matter what and I still want to see you but I can't do this. I'm moving out."

  
~*~*~*~*~  
AN: What did you think? Sorry for the long wait, it's a long story. We hope you liked this chapter and review to let us know either way.

Thanks.

JamiesAngel2008

And

Isabelle


	18. New Living

"Jamie...is this really what you want?" Miller asked shocked.  
  
Jamie sighed before going on. "To tell you the truth I've been thinking a lot about this. With what's going on I think it's just best if I move out. I mean I already have a place and it's even paid for. I still do want to spend time with you though, just not live in the same house as you."  
  
"You mean you can't live with Carter," Blair piped up walking passed them.  
  
Jamie rolled her eyes at Blair's accusation, even though it was partly true. "I'll be out by tonight, I'm sorry." Jamie said softly before retreating to her room.  
  
-  
  
Later that night Jamie was in her new apartment sitting on the couch taking a break. She looked at her surroundings and sighed. The walls were a pale white with a yellow tint to them. The place was nice just the walls were a color that didn't appeal to Jamie.  
  
The carpet in the apartment was a dark brown color and it was soft. Jamie liked the feel of it beneath her feet. Jamie then stood and opened one of the boxes she had packed. As she unpacked she let her mind wonder to Landon.  
  
She remembered the night they made love for the first time, she remembered how he had been so gentle with her. "Damn it!" Jamie cursed kicking a box over, spilling its contents.  
  
Jamie felt kind of bad about leaving without telling him, just a little. Before Jamie could think any more about Landon a wave of nausea swept over her. Jamie clutched her stomach and sat down; maybe thinking about Landon was making her sick.  
  
No such luck! Jamie felt the vomit slide up her throat. She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. And that is where she spent most of her night.  
  
-  
  
A few hours later when Landon thought it was safe he went across the hall to Miller's. He knocked and opened the door. "Boss?" he said looking around.  
  
"In here Carter," Miller said from his office.  
  
"Hey," Landon said sitting in a chair.  
  
"What do you need?" Miller asked.  
  
"Nothin' I just wanted to know if Jamie needed me tonight."  
  
"You don't know do you?" Miller asked grinning ever so slightly.  
  
"Know what? What happened?" Landon couldn't help the worry in his voice.  
  
"Jamie's no longer here...she moved out, said she'd been thinking about it, now with everything that's going on it's final she wanted out of here." Miller said looking up into Landon's eyes.  
  
"S-she moved?" Landon asked suddenly becoming angry.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you, you can leave now...I'll call you if I need you."  
  
Landon stormed out of the office in a rage. He couldn't believe Jamie left and didn't even HINT it to him. Landon went across the hall not letting up on his anger. He paced the floor pondering the reasons she wouldn't tell him about her leaving.  
  
"I can't believe her!" he said to himself. "I mean she could get hurt, or get sick, or something and I won't be there to help her, no one will because she'll be alone!"  
  
Landon thought about asking Miller exactly where Jamie was but then decided against it because, well, he DID tell him to break it off with her. And him going after her wouldn't sit with Miller to well, at least that's how Landon saw it.  
  
After wondering about Jamie, Landon went to bed. But he didn't get much sleep for he dreamt of Jamie. Some dreams pleasant, and others not as.  
  
****Hey guys sorry about the long wait, working on other fics too. Hope you liked the chapter...review and tell us how it is!  
  
Thanks again,  
  
JamiesAngel2008  
  
&  
  
Isabelle 


	19. Found more then I thought

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamie finally found the strength to leave the bathroom when she felt somewhat better. She couldn't help but wonder what made her so sick. She thought about what she ate today, that might be it, she hadn't eaten. But the thought of eating made her feel sick again so instead she went and laid down on the queen size bed she had bought when she decided to move out. 

She laid down with her thoughts, it amazed her how fast everything went from perfect to just plain hell. It pained her when she thought of the way she left without telling Landon and how if he still cared, he might be worried. She wanted him to worry and feel pain just as she was.

As Jamie felt another urge to run to the bathroom, it dawned on her, what might be happening. She and Landon never used protection, a baby. No that couldn't be what was going on, Jamie thought as she sat up in bed. She wasn't ready to have a child. She didn't want a child in her life of danger that lurks around. They hadn't used protection and as she thought of it, she was late. With everything that had been going on she didn't think of it till right then.

Jamie looked at the clock that read almost 3 in the morning, nothing would be open at this time. She decided to get some sleep and when she woke everything should be open and she'd get a pregnancy test and get some answers. She was so drained already, emotionally and physically, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Landon woke from his dreams of Jamie, he needed to find her and make sure she was ok but had to do it with out Miller finding out. Landon hated going behind Miller's back but he loved Jamie and needed to be certain she was fine. He knew she wouldn't be fine emotionally because her heart was broken and it was all his fault. 

He showered and changed into a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Landon went across the hall to check in with Miller, to make sure nothing had to be done so he could start his search for Jamie.

" Hey Blair, where's Miller?" Landon asked as he walked into the living room.

" He went out to meet with some friends that came into town." Blair explained, never looking up from her fashion magazine.

Landon got an idea as he went and sat in front of Blair. " You were here when Jamie left right?" He asked.

" Yeah, I heard her tell Miller she was leaving, why?" Blair asked, still not looking up.

" Do you know where she is?" Landon asked as he prayed she did because he had to see Jamie but had no clue where to start looking.

" If Miller finds out I told you---"

" He won't. Just…I need to know." Landon said, this time looking into Blair's eyes.

" You really do care about her." Blair observed. " She left her address just in case something happened. The paper is in Miller's office, I'll go copy it down." She explained before she stood.

" Thanks." Landon called out to her as she walked away. 

Seconds later, Blair came out with a piece of folded paper. Landon stood and met her half way. 

" Miller can never find out it was me who told you." Blair once more said before she handed him the paper.

" Don't worry, he won't." Landon said before he left.

Jamie returned from the pharmacy with the pregnancy test she bought. She closed the front door behind her and sat on the sofa. She was nervous, very nervous. Everything could change in her life more then it had, a baby. Jamie took a couple of deep breaths before she stood from the sofa to go take the test in the bathroom. As soon as she stood, there was a knock on the door.

Jamie but the small bag on top of the corner table not to far from the door. She opened the door to see Landon looking back at her, she wondered how he found out where she was so quick.

" What are you doing here?" Jamie firmly asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" I need to make sure you were ok since you didn't tell me you were moving out from the penthouse." Landon said as he studied her face, he missed her so much, it hurt.

" Landon I don't have to tell you what I do with my life. I don't have to tell you anything, we're over remember?" Jamie asked as she suddenly got very dizzy and almost fell to the ground if she hadn't grabbed a hold of the door frame and Landon.

" Hey." Landon said as he held on to her arm. " Let's get you inside." he said as he grabbed her by the waist and led her to the sofa. Jamie didn't protest because she felt to sick. " What's going on?" He asked as he sat beside her on the sofa.

" I don't know." Jamie honestly said as she ran her hand through her hair.

" I'm gonna get you some water." Landon said as he stood and walked to the kitchen. On the way he past the table not to far form the front door. The bag caught his eye. Jamie had her head down so she didn't see him grabbed the bag and see what was in it. " Jamie." He said softly.

Jamie looked up and met Landon's eyes and saw the fact that he saw the pregnancy test. She didn't know what to say, the fact that he found out maybe she thought there could be a baby made her feel sick all over again.

" Is there a chance?" Landon asked but he knew the answer, of course there was a chance, if not she wouldn't have bought the test.

" Maybe. I haven't been feeling good and it was the only thing that made sense." Jamie explained. She wasn't going to lie to Landon since he had found out. He was apart of this, his life would change just as hers would, a baby.

Landon didn't know what to say, it was a complete shock. He did know he had to be there for her, to find out the results and if she has having a baby, his baby, he would stay be her side, no matter what Miller wanted because it would be his child, he had a right to be involved. 

Jamie felt some what better, it was a back and forth mess she felt. She stood from the sofa and walked over to Landon. " There's only one way to find out." She said as she took the bag and with no more words went to the bathroom.

A couple f minutes later Jamie walked out from the bathroom. Landon just looked at her, neither of them knew what to say about what was going on. " We have to wait a couple of minutes now."

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Sorry for the long wait, we both have been very busy. We hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and let us know.

Thanks,

JA2008

Isabelle 


	20. To Tell You The Truth

Jamie and Landon waited in a VERY uncomfortable silence; neither of them knew what to say. When the time passed by, they looked at each other and took a deep breath. When Jamie saw the test before her she broke out in tears. Landon was quick to comfort her.  
  
"Jamie it's okay, don't cry, please don't cry," Landon cooed.  
  
"But Landon, how can you say that?" she sobbed. "You can leave me and everything will be fine, but me I have to live with it, I have to go through everything."  
  
Landon pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "Jamie what would ever make you think that? I love you and I won't leave you, never." Landon said firmly.  
  
Jamie smiled through her tears. "Oh Landon, I love you too."  
  
After Jamie stopped crying she sat down on the sofa with Landon next to her. "So what do we do know?" he asked stroking her hair.  
  
"I don't know Landon...I mean we have to tell my dad but I'm scared. You know how he feels about us together, and when he finds out about this, he'll disown me and kill you." Jamie said quietly.  
  
"He won't disown you Jamie, he's your father and he loves you," Landon replied.  
  
"I hope you're right Landon I really do," Jamie said.  
  
"So, when do you wanna go see him?" Landon asked.  
  
"Well, I guess we should tell him now, I don't want to put this off too long and have him hate me forever," Jamie said standing.  
  
"Only if you're sure Jamie," Landon said standing beside her.  
  
"Yeah...I'm sure, let's get going."  
  
With those words the young couple walked out the door and into the car to deliver the news to Miller.  
  
-  
  
In the car Jamie bit her nails and looked out the window. 'What am I going to do if he gets mad, I can't live with him being mad at me!' Jamie's head screamed.  
  
Landon looked over at her. "Jamie stop biting your nails," he commanded softly.  
  
"I can't it's a habbit I have when I worry," she replied.  
  
"Well you have nothing to worry about," Landon countered.  
  
"You don't know that, you're only saying that to make me stop worrying." Jamie said still biting at her nails.  
  
Landon slammed on the breaks and grabbed Jamie's hand. "Jamie...everything will be fine, I promise, you have to trust me." Landon said tightening his grip on her hand.  
  
Jamie took a deep breath, "Okay Landon, everything will be fine, I do trust you," she said finally.  
  
Landon smiled and drove off again, this time he kept a tight hold on her hand until they arrived at Miller's.  
  
-  
  
As they pulled up Jamie found it hard to breathe. Almost instantly she started biting her nails again. "Jamie what did I tell you about biting your nails?" Landon asked grabbing her hand again.  
  
"Damn it Landon I can't help myself! I'm nervous and scared about what's going to happen!" Jamie almost shouted.  
  
"Remember it'll be okay, I promise," Landon reminded her.  
  
Jamie suddenly stopped biting her nails and turned to Landon. "How did you find out where I was?" she asked.  
  
Landon grinned. "Blair gave me your address," he answered.  
  
"So the bitch has a heart after all," Jamie said with a bright smile.  
  
Landon and Jamie then walked into the house in silence; they didn't have anything else to say. Miller appeared seconds later. "What's going on here?" he asked somewhat angrily.  
  
Jamie looked at Landon and felt like running away and crying. Landon just gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled slightly at her. "Um Dad, Landon and I have something to tell you," she whispered.  
  
Miller's face fell, he knew something bad was going on. "All right, let's hear it."  
  
Jamie looked at Landon once more and told him everything starting from the beginning. Not leaving anything but the graphic details out.  
  
****Hey guys what do ya think? Review and let us know what you think, it means a lot.  
  
Thanks,  
  
JA2008  
  
&  
  
Isabelle 


	21. Final Chapter

**_Epilogue to Bleeding Heart_**

Miller sat down at his desk and absorbed what his daughter just told him, she was having a baby. He wanted to be furious but he couldn't, he understood, they didn't plan it. He wanted Landon to stay away from Jamie so she could stay safe, but Landon was her baby's father. Miller couldn't ask him to stay away now, he knew how it felt to be away from your child, not being able to see them, he wouldn't wish that on anyone.

He loved Landon like a son, he knew Landon would treat Jamie right. It was clear they were in love. Miller knew what he had to do even though he didn't want to but it was what was best and now he could see the two people he loves most happy.

Landon and Jamie sat in the two seats in front of Miller's desk once he sat down, he had a serious look but neither of them could tell what he was thinking. She was nervous but she didn't bite her nails, she just wanted to hear what her father was going to say, Landon held on to her hand.

Miller cleared his throat and looked at both Jamie and Landon. " Carter, you're fired." he simply told him.

Landon was a little taken back. He and Jamie exchanged a glance before he told Miller. " I don't understand."

" You're going to have a child, you can't risk your life anymore for me. I wanted you both to stay away from each other because of the life you lead, now you have to be in each other's lives because of the baby and because it's what you want. So I have to find away to be ok with you guys being together, if your life was safer then it is now I'd be ok with it. So that's what's happening." Miller explained to Landon.

" You're ok with us being together?" Jamie asked with her voice being full of shock. She expected her father to be furious all yell, not what he was doing, acting sort of nice about the whole thing.

" Jamie I missed out on so much of your life and I hated it. I don't want that for you, Landon and your baby. This is what's best and you can be happy." Miller explained to Jamie then looked at Landon. " Are you ok with being fired? I'm just asking, you're fired either way."

Landon smiled. " I'm ok with being fired." he said and he was. He didn't need his job anymore, he didn't need it to fill his life, he had Jamie and their baby, that's all he needed and wanted.

" There's also something else I want." Miller told the couple. " Jamie I need you to move out of that apartment and back into the building….with Cater." he said.

Jamie shook her head slightly because she was trying to understand. " You really are ok with this." she said.

" I will be." Miller simply said to her. He was still upset about the fact that they lied about their relationship to him but like he said, he will be.

Jamie and Landon left Miller's a couple of minutes later but not before Jamie found Blair and thanked her for telling Landon where she was. Having Landon their when she waited to find out if she was having a baby helped, he helped.

They wasted no time, Landon and Jamie went to her apartment and packed up her things, everything they could for the day and headed back to his place. Jamie sat down on the sofa while Landon closed the door, he sat down beside her.

" I can't believe how well everything turned out." Jamie remarked.

" Yeah, I expected him to be little bit more pissed." Landon said. " Now everything is the way we wanted."

" Are you ok with being out of the business?" Jamie asked as she looked into his eyes, she had to make sure he was ok with everything, she didn't want him to feel like he was missing something.

" I'm happy about it, I don't need that job anymore. I have enough money to last me a life time and I have you, there's no more need for me to work with Miller." Landon explained to her as he caressed her hand.

" I'm glad to hear that." Jamie said with a smile as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

" You know there's only one more thing left for us to do." Landon said as he looked down at her hand.

" Besides call my mother? What is the other thing?" Jamie asked.

Landon reached into his pocket, something he had been carrying for awhile now, since before Miller ever found out about them. He pulled out the small black box, Jamie's eyes widened as her heart began to race.

" Landon what are you doing?" She asked him as she looked at the box then back at his face.

" I bought this when I realized I fell in love with you. I was going to ask you to marry me and then we'd tell Miller together but that plan didn't work and we were pulled apart from each other. Now I have you back and your father gave us his blessing. Now seems like the perfect time." Landon explained to her as he held on to her hand and got on one knee.

Jamie felt tears of joy in her eyes, her hormones were already acting up. That and she was truly happy. Everything turned out better then she could ever dream.

" Jamie Sullivan, will you please marry me?" Landon asked as he stared into her eyes and slipped the ring on her finger.

Jamie wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled as she said. " Yes."

This is the final chapter, review and let us know what you thought.

Isabelle's AN: Thanks for waiting while we updated, Thanks for still reading. It took us awhile, we started working on so many other things but we did it, we finished the story. I hope you guys liked it. Kasey, thanks for liking the idea and writing it with me, now we got one more fic together to go but I'm sure there'll be more.

JamiesAngel2008's AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for being patient for the final chapter, heck for all the chapters. We're glad you guys enjoyed the fic, we enjoyed writing it. And sorry for the long wait between chapters, we both kept getting caught up in all these new ideas and stuff. Isabelle, thanks for writing yet another fic with me, I know there will be many more in the future. JA2008


End file.
